Realizando la vida otra vez
by amorelitrix
Summary: La banda de shein esta feliz pues cree haber vencido todo el mal de bajoterra pero no es así. Mal summary lo siento


**Hola soy nueva en esto**

**No soy dueña de la serie bajoterra **

**Es la primera ves que escribo aquí espero que les guste.**

Chather I: Te cuento una historia

En algún lugar se encontraban un grupo escolar de niños, que hacían la rueda para sentarse.

_Niños siéntense, por favor-Dijo una dama de cabello negro azulado y con unos ojos verdes

_Mama, pedonmaesta mama-Dijo una niña de cabellos rubios, que no podia pronunciar la R- nos puedes conta la histodia de la diatura (**criatura**) mala y la hemosapadeja (**pareja**).

_Esta bien linda ,niños están de acuerdo-Pregunto la mujer a los niños

_El

_Ok, empecemos:

En tiempo pasado, existió una banda llamada la banda de Sheine, esta banda luchaba contra el mal y traía la paz a donde no había. Estaba conformada por 5 miembros, que eran tres humanos ,un trol y un topo.

El topo era un rey y por ciertas razones hablaba de si mismo en tercera persona, pero era leal a su equipo , aunque no se savia si su ``comida´´ era ``comida´´ (**o Venenojeje**).

El trol era honesto y también leal, era mecánico y el primero **(bueno segundo, primero fue Quentin**) en modificar las mecas, al igual era uno de los jugadores de babosaball .

El lanzador asiático ultimo de los humanos y el que se unió a la banda un tiempo después, ¿como sucedió esto? el era uno de los malo pero era controlado por una babosa jamás vista ,la banda `` venció´´ a esta babosa y el volvió a la normalidad y como agradecimiento, dio su lealtad y se unió a la banda.

La Segunda y única chica de la banda Trixie, al desaparecer WillShein ,ella se ofreció como voluntaria a ser la nueva protectora de bajoterra , pues nadie mas quería ser lo, así que emprendió su viaje, comenzado por salvar a un chico que mas adelante seria su líder (**o esposo**).

Eli Shein el terce humano y principal de la banda, al desaparecer su padre cayo en el todas sus responsabilidades sobretodo proteger bajoterra del doctor blakk y a los que amaba. Después de traer paz a bajoterra pudo encontrar y rescatar a su padre, y mas que todo confesarle a su amada trixie que la amaba y que le pediría matrimonio, claramente ella acepto. Tu vieron tres hijos Will quien era idéntico a eli cabello azulado, ojos azules, la diferencia era que su cabello esta peinado de lado hacia atrás;Angel (**es chica **) era tres años menor que Will cabello azulado como el de eli (**peinado como el de la maestra invencible solo que con un fleco de lado)** )y los ojos vedes iguales a los de trixie ; Marian pelirroja como trixie y cabello corto arriba de los hombros, ojos azules,era dos años menor que Angel.

Eli ytrixie no fueron los únicos, el trol kort se cazo con una elfo líder de laresistencia, tuvieron una hija llamada InesZone tenia el cabello blanco, estaba suelto y los ojos amarillos como Kort, Twist se caso con Karen (**no me mates K**) Tuvieron un niño llamado Jein rubio igual que su padre y con los ojos de su madre color violeta **(o eran morados?**), Mario se caso con Spencer y tuvieron un hijo Brian y por ultimo **(me falta un pocote**) Danna y el caballero tuvieron dos una niña de cabellos fucsia y ojos verdes llamada Andrea y un niño de cabellos marrones y ojos negros llamado Queit.

El asiático se fue en busca de aventuras.

**EN EL REFUGIO **

_Creo que ya esta listo Birpy (no se como se escribe) -Dijo eli a su babosa este ya era grade e idéntico a su padre-su babosa asintió. Eli llevaba una cajita en su manos e iba bajando las escaleras.

En el patio se encontraban tres niños jugando:

_Angelpasame la pelota. DeciaWill a su hermana de siete años .

_Ya voy will solo la estoy buscando- Deciaangel adentro de los arbustos mientras buscaba la pelota.

_Mama puedo jugar -Preguntaba Marian

_Despues de que te peine cariño-dijoTrixie

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

_ Ok listo hay que fingir que lo orvide-dijo Eli antes de abrir la puerta hacia el patio.

_Hola cariño regresaste de el patrullaje, tengo una sorpresa para ti dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentada.

_ ¿Por que si no es mi cumple años?

_Bueno si no lo quieres, se los doy a los niños.

_¿Pero tampoco es su cumple año? y el día del niñomenos, ni siquiera a llegado.

_Eli

_trix

_¿no te acurdas?

_De que?

_Bueno de que cunado dos parejas se casan un dia, y en ese dia,cada año se celebra la union de esa pareja. Ahora te acuerdas?

_Nop

_Elias

_Nada de nada

_ Bueno se lo daré a los niños, marian-Dijo mientras llamaba a su hija.

_Si Mami.

Trix se acerco a su hija y le dio un tierno beso en la frente-Toma este boleto de inscripción a una carrera de obstáculos extrema y dásela a el primer extrañó que te consigas.

_¡QUEE!, pero el extrañó no es tu eli

_Pero almeno se acordaría que es el aniversario de su esposa, no lo crees.

_Bueno con que a si quieres jugar,Will.

_Si papa- toma esta caja y dásela a la primera chica que te perezca bonita. Dijoeli

_Ok-Will la tomo en sus manos y se la dio a trix.

_Gracias cariño-dijo dandole un beso en la frente a will

Eli solo estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido-Will dije a la primera chica bonita que vieras.

_Y eso hice mama es bonita y es la chica mas cercana que encontré.

_Tu Chethc, loción gane.

_esta bien cariño.

_Veamos, cual es tu regalo.-dijo mientras abría la caja- Es hermoso eli¡-Era un collar con forma de estrella y una S en el fondo. Detrás del collar decia lo siguiente:

_Jamás_ _Te Olvidare y Eres Todo Mi Querer_

El le ayudo a colocarse el collar, mientras poco después le robaba un beso.

_! Asco ¡Que DIJO voluntad.

_que tierno.

Lo entenderán cuando sean grandes, ¿donde esta angel?. pregunto eli

_ella estab...

_Haaaaaa¡-gritaba angel mientras corria

_¿Qué sucede?

_Mama estaba buscando la pelota cuando me encostre con varios hombres, tenian los ojos rojos,con marcas,tenian una babosa estraña y me siguieron, lo siento.

_ Eli?¿Crees que sea ?

_No lose ,creí que la había quiero que llames a todos hasta a tu abuelo.

_Ok

_Birpy dirige las autolanzadoras. Su babosa asintió

_Ya los llame ahora que...Pero no pudo terminar pues ya habían llegado (los malos)

_Will quiero que te lleves a tus hermanas a campo callado, ve donde garfio rojo cuéntale lo que sucede.

_Pero papá

_Ahora ¡Voluntad.

Su hijo corrió directo al refugio monto a sus hermanas primero en la meca lobo (la de eli) y después tomo rumbo a la caverna campo callado.

**CON ELI Y TRIX**

**_**Veo que te da ``gusto´´ verme eli. Dijo la babosa a través del portador. Este tenia el cabello marrón, ojos rojos ,marcas en la piel, su vestimenta era parecido al de Twist solo que el chaleco era azul, llevaba unos comvers negros y la lanzadora negra con detalles azules.

_Nop.

_¿ que quieres?. Pregunto trix

_Lo que todo villano desea ,gobernar bajoterra y destruir a los Shein. Pero veo que no perdieron tiempo, ahora tengo a cuatro shein y una Sting en la lista.

_No toques a mis hijos.

_Claro, solo sentirán mucho dolor .Dijo mientras disparaba una babosa asía eli,el la esquivo pero no se dio cuenta de que ella no.

_Trix estas bien (-_-)

_Si -dijo tratando de levantarse pero no pudo.

_Trix no, no estas bien.

_Eli cariño, puedo luchar., aush eso duele.

_No, espero que los chicos lleguen rápido, te necesito a salvo.

_Pero yo te necesito vivo eli no te puedo dejar solo.

_¡Que lindo! pero ya se acabo.-dijo mientras apuntaba a la pareja.

_No toques a mi familia-Dijo un gran trol mientras se interponía entre la babosa y la pareja.

_ ¡Kort amigo!

_el mismo,pero con el magnifico pronto

_!Pronto¡

_Si Yo soy

_No pronto quí Kort

_ pronto pues una babosa se dirigía hacia el

_Kort saca a trixie de aquí esta muy grave.

Kort monto a trixie en su meca y partio a caverna futuria.

**CON WILL ÁNGEL MARIAN**

_Hermano que paso con mama y papá.Dijo Marian

_Tranquila ellos están `` bien´´.

_Vamos donde garfio rojo.

_No Es aquella apoyo angel.

_Si mientras se bajaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta para llamar.

_Garfio rojo

_Que quieren-Dijo abriendo la puerta-Son los hijos de eli, que sucede?

_Nos atacaron mamá y papá se quedaron.

_Ok

**CON KORT**

_Ayuda

_Kort? esa es trix? que le paso?. Preguntaba Katherine

_Esta van en un duelo, y salio Hacer algo.

_Hare todo lo que pueda, tráela a mi laboratorio.

_Ok

**CON ELI**

_Necesitamos refuerzo. Dijo eli detrás de una roca

_!RETIRADA¡

_Buena idea pronto. Dijo mientras montaba la meca de trix.

**En el otro Lado de Batalla**

_Los seguimos señor

_No déjenlos ir.

**CON WILL**

_Garfio recibí tu llamada que sucede. Dijo Will (El abuelo)

_atacaron a tu Hijo Will.

_Como están.

_Tus nietos a salvo están aquí,tu hijo no se como esta.

**EN LA CAVERNA FUTURIA**

_Como Este Trixie?-DIJO eli Entrando al laboratorio

_Eli Lo siento. DIJO Kort

_Por que lo sientes. Dijo Eli sin entender que sucedía.

Kort no respondio

_No me digas que...

_Eli lo siento

_Como? me estas diciendo que esta ...

_Falleció eli no llego,el golpe era muy fuerte y no lo pudo soportar. Dijo Katherine.

Eli solo callo al suelo y con las manos se tapaba la cara, pero se le podía ver sus lagrimas caer.

_Puedo verla.

_si. El paso a donde estaba y se quedo contemplándola

_Cariño, Lo siento si no te di lo que merecías, o si te llegue a lastimar, pero recuerda que para mi eras mi todo y me volvías loco con tus bellos ojos esmeralda, Tú cabello rojizo, tus besos de miel, pero mas que todo tu gran corazón y la gran comprensión, tú ternura ,te amo y siempre te amare. -Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios y otro en la frente. El se quedo hay mientras sujetaba sus manos.

**8 AÑOS DESPUES**

_Papa ya es hora -Dijo angel

_Vamos.

Se dirigieron a laboratorio. Donde estaban todos reunidos

_Como saben a gobernado una babosa durante 8 años pero eso se acaba hoy- Dijo Katherine-Hemos construido una maquina del tiempo en donde tres lanzadores viajaran al pasado, y van a prevenir a la banda de Shein de hace 34 años atrás.¿quienes son voluntarios? recuerden no podrán decir de donde vienen ni dirán sus apellidos, los padres no podrán viajar ,por que si se ven a si mismo rompería la berrera del espacio y tiempo.

!Yo soy voluntaria¡.-Dijo Ángel su peinado era el mismo, su vestimenta era un franela negra con una camisa azul verdoso, pantalón era igualmente negro, con unos convers con puntas blancas, sus guantes eran negros con detalles blancos que iba tejido en la parte de atrás y su lanzadora era verde (igual a la de stoker).Tiene 15 años

_Ok

_Yo también.-Dijo Marian. Su peinado era el mismo, camisa Azul oscuro de tirantes, pantalon como el de trixie, convers negros, guantes como los de eli, lanzadora negra con rojo. Tiene 13 años

_Will no bienes. Pregunto Marian

_No, papá me ordeno que me quedara tengo que ir a otro caverna. pero saluden a mama de mi parte si- Dijo mientras las abrazaba

_Lo HAREMOS hará. DIJO Ángel

_Yo voy.-Dijo Inés (la hija de Kort).Tenia el cabello como su mama, una camisa blanca con chaleco rojo, pantalón beich, convers negros con las puntas blancas, guantes como los de Kort y lanzadora azul oscuro. Tiene 18 años

_Bueno nos podemos despedir?

_El

Ines fue a abrazar a sus padres, igualmente Marian y Angel a eli y a will.

_Ya estamos listas

_Ok

_Alto esperen.-Dijo Brian el hijo de mario- enmm- se decidió en darle un abrazo a marian. Tiene 14 años

_Wuo no me lo esperaba

_ni yo -Dijo eli-Le envió una mirada asesina a Brian.

_Cuídense chicas, cuando lleguen no se olviden de conocer a mi papa si.-Dijo el hijo de Twist

_Para que las traicione?-susurro Will a su padre.

_Muy gracioso te puedo oir-Dijo Twist

_Bueno chao chicas cuídense-Dijo Jein abrazando a cada una pero al llegar a Angel se le que do Viendo a los ojos.

_Listas. DIJO Katherine Interrumpiendo.

_Si lo siento. Dijo Jein

_Ok Entren al portal

Ellas entraron por el portal al pasar salieron en otro lugar pero escuharon algo

_HAAAAAAAAAAAA?

**Hola de nuevo espero que les allá gustado, por favor dejen renvien, mensajes ,comentarios .No se si sea buena o mala la historia díganme Ustedes.**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE HAYA GRITADO? O ¿QUE SUCEDIO?**

**besos y abrazos de aire y de una babosa tornado jeje**


End file.
